werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Trial By Fire/Transcript
Previously on The Werewolf Diaries : CHARLOTTE: I guess I'll see you in the next life. I'll be waiting for another dance. : ELIZABETH: My mother you let her die. : NICK: Elizabeth's taking the power from us. : ELIZABETH: If he dies, I won't just lose him I'll trigger my curse. : JAKE: She's my daughter. The Abattoir : JEFFERY: It's been a long time since we've shared a drink together. You're gonna need it. : NICK: I take it Julia didn't bring good news. : JEFFERY: She and Christopher have been holed up with spell books all week searching for any last ideas to help Elizabeth, they're out of options. : NICK: I don't accept that. : JEFFERY: Look I love that kid. It's because I love her, that I'm telling you there is no miracle fix here. Now she might have had a little more time, but she's about to experience her first full moon, since she triggered her curse. Every witch that we've consulted is sure that she won't survive the night and when... : NICK: Speak with Christopher. He will perform a binding spell. That's the solution. : JEFFERY: A spell that powerful would only kill her faster. This is terminal Nick. Now we can't keep this a secret from her any longer. She needs to have the chance to say good-bye. And we both know who needs to tell her. : NICK: He won't accept it. : JEFFERY: Make him. She is dying, Nick. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : NICK: Jacob. : JAKE: Get in the car. You and I are taking Elizabeth on a little trip. : NICK: Are you out of your mind? : JAKE: She can sleep on the drive. : NICK: Surely you heard Jeffery. : JAKE: He doesn't know anything! : NICK: Where are we going? : JAKE: Elizabeth's school knows how to deal with a werewolf's first transformation. They have a facility. : NICK: Anaheim? I take it you have a plan. : JAKE: I do and while I execute it, I need you to look after her, to-to make sure she doesn't exert herself. : NICK: Wouldn't it be better for you to find someone Elizabeth despises a little less than me? Perhaps quite literally anyone else she's ever met. : JAKE: How Elizabeth feels about you is of no consequence. I have until the crest of the full moon to save her life. We've defied the inevitable for a dozen lifetimes. I am not about to surrender to it now. Please, Nicholas. You're the only one I trust. The Deveraux Boarding School : HOPE: At the Deveraux School for the Young and Gifted, we are big on spirit. Education is our first priority, obviously. We've sent students to the Ivy League, to Silicon Valley. Of course, if you're looking for a more unique course of study, I assure you, we are unmatched. We believe in inclusive blending of the species here. So, outside of full moons, vampires, witches and werewolves all cohabitate peacefully. : JAKE: Where do you keep the hybrids? In the root cellar? : HOPE: Excuse me. I just need one minute with this very lost new janitor. Come on, Bob. I'll show you the toilets. Seriously? You're not exactly a selling point for this place. : JAKE: Oh, because these kids have so many other options. : HOPE: I thought we made a deal about you showing up in Anaheim. : JAKE: That was a long time ago. I need your help, Hope. Elizabeth is dying. She consumed the dark magic and now it's consuming her. She won't survive tonight's full moon. : HOPE: She triggered her curse? : JAKE: It was my fault. : HOPE: Uh, I thought that the Crescent wolves could control their transformations. : JAKE: Not the first one. It's a rite of passage. Unavoidable. : HOPE: Well, what do you need from me? : JAKE: I need a very rare type of witch from the Los Angeles Coven. : HOPE: You can't be serious. : JAKE: I need your daughters, Hope. The Deveraux Boarding School : NICK: The diary of Thomas Deveraux. : ELIZABETH: We're not supposed to touch it, but I practically have the whole thing memorized. And spoiler alert: Dad is the villain and you're the evil henchman. : NICK: From one very biased perspective. : ELIZABETH: Yeah, well, I, uh, got a second opinion. The Anaheim Files by Alexander Deveraux, Volume One. In every story, Dad is the big bad wolf. : NICK: Elizabeth, what is it? What's happening? : ELIZABETH: Nothing. I'm fine. : NICK: Let's get out of here. I know a place in town. Does a disturbingly decadent burger. Let's do that. : ELIZABETH: I'm not hungry. : NICK: Fine. You can have a milk shake. The Deveraux Boarding School (Zander's Office) : HOPE: No. No, absolutely not. They're-they're children. : JAKE: They're siphoner witches. It's what they were born to do. Siphon magic from one thing And put it in another. : HOPE: So, after they siphon it from Elizabeth, what are they supposed to do with it? You can't just shove a demon in a jar and put it on a shelf. : JAKE: They'll put it in me. : HOPE: That's great. And then you can practice mindful meditation while we just cross our fingers and hope that you don't develop some sort of temper. : JAKE: Do you remember when you and your friends threatened to chain me up, drown me in cement and drop me in the deepest ocean? Well, when your daughters put the magic in me, I need you to make good on that threat. I won't fight you this time. : HOPE: No, I was just a kid back then. I didn't know That was a long time ago. : JAKE: I can't allow my daughter to die. But I promise you I will not endanger yours. Hope, please. Hope. I'm begging you. Anaheim Grill : ELIZABETH: If you're here to tell me that my dad has a heart of gold, this is probably the worst spot, considering that there's a plaque inside near the dartboard for some woman that he killed in a moonstone ritual. : NICK: Take a look at that storefront across the street with the charcoal awning. Piece of land used to be our home. Smell of it still haunts me to this day. The burning wood, the crushed flowers, the berries. Your father was incessantly painting back in those days. Mixing, searching for brighter reds, for deeper blues. Used to wake me in the middle of the night just to show me the color that he would swear he himself had invented. I remember the first time that he showed me a turquoise. It's also the first time I smelled blood. You see, when Hectate found Jacob fashioning a paintbrush from a small branch, he took that branch He struck my brother across the face. : ELIZABETH: What did you do? : NICK: Jacob begged me to run away with him, but I told him that I would never leave Christopher at the mercy of Hectate. So we stayed. And, of course, it was a mistake. We should've run away together, but your father couldn't go alone. But I did swear to him I would protect him from that very day. : VINCENT: Peanut butter blast, whipped cream on the bottom. Just how you like it. : ELIZABETH: Thanks, Vincent. : VINCENT: Yeah. : ELIZABETH: Uh, this is my uncle. : VINCENT: Nice to meet you, Mr. Marshall. So, Elizabeth. You haven't been around much lately. : Elizabeth: Oh, yeah, there's been stuff back at home. : VINCENT: There's, um, there's music in the square tonight. I mean, they do it all the time, but tonight there's this kind of bluesy vibe and I thought maybe if you wanted... : ELIZABETH: Oh, Vincent, I-I can't tonight. I have a thing. : VINCENT: Right, yeah. I should probably pick up an extra shift anyway. : ELIZABETH: No, thanks, though, for asking and for the milk shake. : VINCENT: Yeah. It was nice to meet you. : NICK: And you. The full moon doesn't crest until later. You could've gone with him. Why didn't you? : ELIZABETH: Because I'm gonna be dead soon. Abandoned House : JESSICA: What do we get if we say yes? : HOPE: The warm feeling in your heart that comes from helping a friend in need. : JUPITER: Well, we are in need of new cell phones. : JESSICA: And permission to go to the senior solstice dance. : JUPITER: And, you and Zander take the skirt-length rules out of the dress code. : JESSICA: It's anti-feminist and oppressive. : JUPITER: And not cute. : HOPE: No to the phones. Maybe to the dance. And yes to defying the patriarchy one plaid skirt at a time. Now, uncle Jake is going to explain exactly what he needs you to do. Very clearly and kindly, without even a hint of a temper or frustration. : JAKE: First of all, thank you. : JESSICA: Dad? : ADAM: Whatever the hell's going on here, no. Anaheim Grill : NICK: How did you know? : ELIZABETH: Every witch in our family locked in the bell tower all week. Creepy black veins all over my body. And it hurts, you know? How long do I have? : NICK: In your condition we don't believe that you'll be strong enough to handle the full moon. : ELIZABETH: What's not to handle? It's only every bone in my body breaking all at once. : NICK: You listen to me, your father is searching for a cure, even as we speak. We will not allow anything to happen to you. You understand? : ELIZABETH: Nick, it might be all for the best anyway. : NICK: Why would you say that? : BOY: Hey, nice outfit. That's really cute. All right, boys, let's roll. : VINCENT: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to slip. That's my bad. You guys are seven bucks short. : BOY: No, that's your tip, Kirby. That's negative seven bucks for the poor service that we received. : NICK: Know how to drive? : ELIZABETH: Um, Mom and Maverick taught me a little in the old truck. : NICK: I think it's probably time you drove a Bentley. Come with me. Deveraux Boarding School : JAKE: Adam. : ADAM: You can cool off down here until I get you 1,000 miles away from my daughters. Unknown Road : NICK: That's a stop sign. : ELIZABETH: Okay, okay, don't have a panic attack about it. It's not like I can kill you, and I'm dying already. : NICK: Is it absolutely necessary to destroy this work of art in the process? Hmm. : ELIZABETH: I know what you're doing, you know, with the milk shakes and driving lessons. Life's little pleasures, whatever. I'm not, like suicidal, if that's what you're worried about. You know, that's not what I meant when I said that dying might be for the best. : NICK: Well, you certainly don't seem to have any interest in your survival. : ELIZABETH: It's not like I want to die. I just don't think I was meant to exist in the first place. I think about all the crazy things that led to me being born. Dad lives 1,000 years, does creepy ritual to become the only vampire who can procreate. Mom moves from foster home to foster home to end up in Anaheim. When Dad got sad and drunk... : NICK: Okay. : ELIZABETH: Had a one-nighter with Mom, who was basically hate-banging him. : NICK: We don't have to. Honestly. : ELIZABETH: Then, boom. Loophole. : NICK: Yeah. : ELIZABETH: Miracle baby. But can you be a miracle and a mistake at the same time? : NICK: No one is a mistake, Elizabeth. This family has fought tooth and nail to keep you alive from the moment we learned of your existence. : ELIZABETH: I know. But the universe has been trying to kill me since before I was born. To reset the balance of nature. And I'm grateful that you guys have fought so hard. But I knew when I took the power back that I might die. It was my decision. : NICK: Turn right here. High School : ELIZABETH: Okay, so we're gonna spend my final hours watching this boy get to first base with runner-up Miss Anaheim? : NICK: Why do you suppose that your friend Vincent didn't fight back? : ELIZABETH: Um, I don't know, he's he has to keep his job. : NICK: He has to keep his job. We, however, have nothing to lose. You do understand, I could compel these idiots to do just about anything you want. : ELIZABETH: Or you can compel them to forget what I'm about to do. gets out of the car ready to cast a spell : NICK: That's not what I'm suggesting. You cannot be reckless with your energy. : ELIZABETH: If I die in jock revenge mode, it'll be worth it. : NICK: Elizabeth, you have to conserve your strength. : ELIZABETH: Relax, I'll be fine. Glace, solidatur. Glace, solidatur. Glace, solidatur. : BOY: Oh! My my car! Oh, my God! What did you, what did you do to my car?! Every single What did you do to my car?! : ELIZABETH: Yeah, that felt good. : NICK: Yeah. Deveraux Boarding School : HOPE: I'm confiscating this. Forever. : ADAM: Fine. It's only for the security of the school, but apparently that's a thing of the past, since you're just inviting Voldemort to campus. : HOPE: Adam, we started this school to protect these kids. Elizabeth is one of them, and she's in trouble. We can't just turn our back on her. : ADAM: He still clouds your judgment. : HOPE: What are you talking about? : ADAM: I am talking about Jake Chamberlain. A cockroach of a creature who wrought havoc on this Earth for 1,000 years and can never be stamped out, ever. And you just want to give him more evil power? Hope, I I know your intentions are good. And I want to help Elizabeth, of course I do. But we can't call another witch? Use one of the teachers? Dad? : HOPE: This is not something that Dad can do. Our girls can. : ADAM: And then you can pop a bottle of champagne and watch him sink to the bottom of the Atlantic. Everyone wins. : HOPE: All right, fine, let's just pretend, for one insane moment, that you have reason enough to believe that that's true now. : ADAM: You think that's gonna stick? The ocean isn't big enough to hold him down, Hope. : JAKE: Oh, no. Very impressive system. Secure, I'm sure, if you're a baby werewolf navigating puberty. But I'm a little past that. : ADAM: Jake. : JAKE: Adam's right. The ocean won't hold me. But when I've transferred the Hollow's magic out of Elizabeth, I don't intend to drown it. : HOPE: What is that? : JAKE: This is the last remaining White Oak stake. When the power is in me, there's only one way to make sure it's gone for good. Someone needs to kill me. Abandoned House : HOPE: They fit fine. A bit dusty, but Well, the previous owner died a decade ago, so He chose not to warn me before sacrificing his life, either. : JAKE: Hope. : HOPE: Don't. Why didn't you tell me the truth? Did you think that I wouldn't let you go through with it? Well, perhaps I didn't want to know either way. Where do you even get a White Oak stake? It was decades ago. : JAKE: I was gonna destroy it, but the weight of immortality was heavier then. : HOPE: Maybe we can buy you some time. : JAKE: The magic in Elizabeth is rooted too deeply. Tonight, when she's trapped in that space between human and beast, that's when the girls can remove it from her. : HOPE: Are you sure that there's no other way? There's always another way. : JAKE: Somewhere, written in some forgotten language, in some city lost in lava, likely lies buried the secret to having everything I want all at once. But I'm not gonna find it today, and today is all I have. : HOPE: I'm going to convince Adam to let our girls help you out with this. Because you are being a good father. And you are being a good person, and how could I tell you not to do that when that is all that I have ever Oh, this would be so much easier if you just stayed the big bad wolf. Just wait here. Anaheim High School : NICK: You know your father would kill me if he knew I let you do that. : ELIZABETH: I won't tell. : NICK: Please don't. : ELIZABETH: Let's go back to the school. Okay? I need to lay down. : NICK: Hey. Don't you give up on this fight. : ELIZABETH: It's too late, Nick. Okay? I can feel it. You should just tell my dad to stop looking for a Hail Mary. He's gone through enough torment. : NICK: You are the reason that his life of torment has not been in vain. Now, if you're not gonna fight for yourself, you go fight for him. : ELIZABETH: I don't want to fight anymore. I can't save my dad. Okay? I-I'm not a savior. If anything, I-I'm a murderer. : NICK: Listen to me. The man in the church was not your fault. : ELIZABETH: I'm talking about my mom. : NICK: Your mother was not your fault. If anything, it was mine. Now you blame me. : ELIZABETH: Guess what? I've tried. No matter how I look at it, it's my responsibility. Andrew and his mom were afraid of me. I was the one who kidnapped her in the first place. I left her to be taken. : NICK: This family needs you. We need you, and you are going to survive. : ELIZABETH: Why? Why? I've spent my entire life trying to get our family back together, and if anything, I ruined it, okay? I-I broke it. So please, just let me go, because I'm tired. I'm so tired. And if anything, I just want my mom, I just want my mom. Oh, God. : NICK: Elizabeth? What's wrong? Jacob! She just collapsed. Abandoned House : NICK: I don't know : JAKE: Quiet. No heartbeat. Please. Please. Elizabeth! Elizabeth? The Bright World : ELIZABETH: Mom. : CHARLOTTE: What happened? Why are you here? I I was sick. : ELIZABETH: Mom, there's so much that I have to tell you. : CHARLOTTE: You shouldn't be here. It's not your time yet. : ELIZABETH: It's okay. I want to be here. I want to be here with you. : CHARLOTTE: No. You have to go back. I need you to fight this. House : JAKE: Elizabeth, wake up. Get Hope. Tell her to bring her girls. Go! Elizabeth Please come back to me. Bright World : CHARLOTTE: Elizabeth! Elizabeth! You you have to go back to your dad. : ELIZABETH: Mom I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything that happened, and I can't forgive myself. : CHARLOTTE: Well, too bad because I forgive you. I forgive you, Elizabeth. And I know that you're scared, and I know that you're sad, and that's okay. What happened this year was about hatred and ugliness that was born long before you and long before me. I need you to fight this Elizabeth, wake up. : ELIZABETH: But I want to be here. I don't want to leave you here alone. : CHARLOTTE: Elizabeth, I'm not alone. Listen. Come with me. Look. My parents. I'm not dead because of you. I'm at peace because of you. : ELIZABETH: If I go back, am I ever gonna see you again? Not for a very, very long time. : CHARLOTTE: crying Not for a very, very long time. So you better have good stories, okay? Make art. Use your voice. Have adventures. And have at least one totally epic love. And be every bit of yourself. Because the very best of me is in you. : ELIZABETH: I love you, Mom. : CHARLOTTE: I love you, too. Always and forever. : ELIZABETH: I don't want to let go. : CHARLOTTE: I need you to do something for me. House : JAKE: hysterical Please, Elizabeth. Please. Elizabeth, come back to me. Elizabeth, please. Elizabeth. : ELIZABETH: Dad. : JAKE: Oh, you're okay. Oh, you're okay. : ELIZABETH: Dad. Dad, I don't want to die. I don't want to die. : JAKE: I know. : ELIZABETH: Don't let me. : JAKE: I know. You're not gonna die. Sweetheart, you're not gonna die. I found a way to save your life. And everything is gonna be better in the morning. I promise you. I promise. Look, I know it's not an ideal evening, but the timing is right. Once you're mid-transformation, the twins will be able to siphon the magic out of you. Anaheim Grill : ELIZABETH: Are you sure about this? : JAKE: Yeah. I'll dispose of the magic later. : ELIZABETH: I'll be right back. sits next to Nick : ELIZABETH: You looked kind of lonely. : NICK: You know something? When you were born, Christopher declared that you would be the savior of this family. That wasn't fair. We should never have been your burden to bear. : ELIZABETH: How old were you when you promised to always protect my father? Much older than me? : NICK: No. : ELIZABETH: Nick, I think that we were both born with responsibilities that we didn't deserve. What? : NICK: It's nothing. It's just I see so much of your mother in you. : ELIZABETH: I saw her. : NICK: What do you mean you saw her? : ELIZABETH: When I fainted. It was probably just some white-light hallucination, but She told me to tell you that she's still holding out for that dance. Probably could have been just some weird part of my subconscious, but either way, it was nice to have a good dream. I haven't had one in a while. : NICK: Yeah. Oh. Looks like your friend didn't need to take that extra shift after all. Behave. : VINCENT: I thought you had to be somewhere. : ELIZABETH: Uh, yeah, actually, it turns out I'm gonna be here for a little bit. Though I do have a curfew pretty soon. : VINCENT: Ah. The private school behind the iron gates doesn't want their fancy students hanging out with townie riffraff too late? Shocking. : ELIZABETH: No. There's plenty of riffraff behind those gates. Trust me. : VINCENT: And now you're here, and the music's good, so before my luck runs out, which it will do you maybe want to dance or something? You want me to dance with you? Fair warning, I might suck at it. : JAKE: Don't worry. I'll behave myself. Thank you, for allowing your daughters to be involved in this mess. For trusting me. : HOPE: Years ago, when the girls were really little, I was in trouble. I was scared, I just, I put the girls in the car, and I drove. And I ended up in Los Angeles looking for you. You weren't there, but but the point is, I think a part of me has always known that you weren't the villain of my story. : JAKE: I think we need to get back to the school. It's time. : HOPE: We'll be right behind you. : JAKE: She can have the next five minutes dancing. : HOPE: I don't get it. Aren't there a million things that you want to say to her? About life, boys, or how to file taxes? I don't know. : JAKE: She'll figure it out. What I want to do is I want to stand here, and watch my daughter dance with a townie. Dungeon : ELIZABETH: It's only pain. It's completely manageable. : JAKE: If you get scared, all you have to do is close your eyes, and Sing. : ELIZABETH: Yeah, I know. I'll be okay. I'll see you after. : JAKE: Yeah. See you after. The, uh, the girls have made a siphon tonic, so I'll just go and get that. Deveraux Boarding School : JAKE: I thought you were gone. : NICK: And miss a chance to say good-bye? : JAKE: Hope told you. : NICK: I won't allow this, Jacob. You know that. : JAKE: And you know this is the only option. : NICK: You tell those girls to take me instead. : JAKE: No. : NICK: And you will take my life. : JAKE: I have burdened you enough. : NICK: Your daughter needs you, Jacob. : JAKE: I'm not gonna kill you! Take care of her for me, brother. Woods/Abandoned House : JAKE: Come on. : ELIZABETH: What are you? : JAKE: We don't have time. : ELIZABETH: Dad, what's going on? : JAKE: We shouldn't do this inside. Your mother would've wanted you to be out here, in nature, under the moonlight. Here. Drink this. drinks the tonic, and her transition begins : ELIZABETH: Ow, ow. Ah. : JAKE: It's starting. House : JESSICA & JUPITER: Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. Woods : JAKE: Elizabeth. Listen to me. This is going to hurt. So you need to concentrate on the air in your lungs, and the ground beneath you. : ELIZABETH: Aah! Dad! : JAKE: The first time, it can take hours. : ELIZABETH: Hours? : JAKE: If you fight it. The pain will make you want to delay it because you think that's all you can take. But if you let it in, if you allow it to swallow you whole, then it cannot break you. : ELIZABETH: Yeah. I can do this. : JAKE: When you're done, run wild and free. I am so proud of you. House : JESSICA & JUPITER: Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. : JAKE: Where's Hope? : ADAM: Well, she's a witch, and there's a baby werewolf roaming the woods. : JESSICA & JUPITER: Magia tollox de terras. : ADAM: She just couldn't watch you die. : JESSICA & JUPITER: Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. Solvo. absorbs the Hollow, and Adam takes the twins away. : ADAM: All right, come on, girls. Come on, let's go. appears finding Jake with the last white oak stake. : NICK: Jacob. Jacob. Don't. END CREDITS See also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes